New To Love
by killenquinn.tvd
Summary: Nineteen years old Nora moves to Mystic Falls to restart her life. She soon becomes friends with Elena, and thereafter also her friends. She's completely new when it comes to love, and has a bigger chance of being able to deal with the secrets of the town than falling in love with someone. But her life doesn't know how to be easy.
1. The Arrival

Summary:  
Nineteen years old Nora moves to Mystic Falls to restart her life. She soon becomes friends with Elena, and thereafter her friends and also the Salvatore brothers. She's completely new when it comes to love, and has a bigger chance of being able to deal with the secrets of the town than falling in love with someone. But her life doesn't know how to be easy.

* * *

A/N: To have the story turn out like I want it to, it won't really follow the show, but it won't differ enough to be an AU, so: Elena and Stefan are a couple, the tomb vampires have been killed, they know about the Lockwoods being werewolves, they don't know about the originals.

Please note that this chapter is basically only here so that you'll get to know a little about my OC, the following chapters get much more interesting!

* * *

CHAPTHER ONE: THE ARRIVAL

* * *

The rain is pouring down this boring Friday afternoon. Fridays usually aren't this boring, but I've spent the whole day behind the steering wheel of my car. Running away isn't exactly the phrase I'd use for what I'm doing, I'm nineteen, old enough to take care of myself, and I've graduated from high school, so there're no problems there either. Besides, my parents surely wouldn't be surprised when they woke up to find the note I left on the kitchen table. They also must've heard me running around my room packing yesterday, and they should've seen when I went into the storage room to get the suitcase.

Now to why I'm doing this, my life was hell. I like to think past tense, considering I'm leaving in order to get a life I can find worth living. My parents only knew how to be disappointed with me, no matter what I did, I wasn't good enough. And when they weren't complaining about me, they ignored me. I didn't have any friends where I used to live either, so I wasn't leaving anyone behind. What had gotten me through the last years in school was music, and Pierce the Veil are currently blasting in my earbuds to make the time easier to deal with.

My goal is Mystic Falls, and honestly, I'm not sure why I chose that town. I heard they mention it on the news, and the name sounded like the name of a town I could live in, so then it was decided. I'd been thinking Europe before, but the traveling part could be problematic for me. Not because I think my parents would report me missing or something, but because I've never been to an airport in my entire life.

Though I'm more of a spontaneous than a planning person, I've bought a house here already. My grandparents left behind a lot of money when they died, and they had made sure I would get modt of it. Thankfully, not only was it enough to buy a car and a house, but also to survive at least a year without working. My parents weren't happy about it, but there had been nothing they could do to keep the money away from me. I'll of course try to get a job as fast as possible. Preferably something like a restaurant, since I have quite much experience of working at places like that.

My previous life had been busy, I guess that's part the reason I could go through it. School, work, homework. And of course a lot of time on the Internet. So many kids like me suffered from depression, I'm glad I didn't. Sure my life was a hell, that's what I'll always call it, but it was never more than I could manage.

* * *

I park my car outside the house and walk up to the door. The keys are in my pocket, I've been the owner of this house for quite long actually. I unlock the door before heading back to the car to get the two suitcases. The people that lived here before me had been a great help, they'd gotten all furniture necessary for me, I of course paid them for it. This means there is a bed in the bedroom, there're chairs and a table in the kitchen, plus things for cooking and eating. The living room has a couch with a small table in front of it, and a TV.

First thing to do will be unpacking the suitcases, then I'll have to go grocery shopping. I walk into the bedroom, put the suitcases on the bed, and struggle a while to open them. They're full with clothes. Black skinny jeans and band tees, mainly. Two leather jackets, and two pairs of black converse. Some shorts, black of course, and a black dress. I'm not the type of girl to wear dresses, but this one was okay, I got it from my grandparents just a month before they died, and I wore it to their funeral.

I sigh, sitting down on the bed. I don't feel like unpacking now, I'd much rather go to sleep, but I know it needs to be done.

After nearly half an hour, the clothes are all in the wardrobe, and I feel like I could pass out any moment. But first, some things need to go to the bathroom, hairbrush, makeup, stuff for showering, and some more. After putting everything where it belongs, I go to leave the suitcases in the spare bedroom. Then back to the bathroom for a quick look in the mirror. My hair is a blonde mess that reaches to my waist, my eyes are gray, and for the moment really tired looking. I'm not even wearing makeup, so I quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara before going back to my bedroom to grab my purse. Shopping time.

* * *

A/N: So this's the first chapter, I promise the following will be more interesting, and Nora will get to meet at least one character from TVD.  
Reviews inspire me to write ;P


	2. The Cat

CHAPTER TWO: THE CAT

* * *

I park my car and hurry into the supermarket, but the short time still leaves me soaking wet. First, vegetables, maybe seems like a little weird as a teenager's first goal, but I sure love vegetables, and fruits. Then bread, and nutella, which is quite much less healthy. As for drinking, I buy juice. I'm not much for cooking, so I buy a bunch of food that I can just put in the microwave. After walking around for a rather long time, I get all ingredients for pancakes, the best there is to eat in my opinion. No candy, no chips, no soda. I gain weird looks from the other people here, I can't tell if it's because I'm new or because of something else. In a town like this I suppose it's possible that everyone knows everyone.

I'm on my way to the checkout counter when I remember I forgot something rather important, toilet paper. I make a quick turn, and bump into someone.  
"Sorry", I mumble and hurry to walk away. After getting what I needed I walk back, seeing a brown haired girl picking up things from the ground. As I realize it's the person I bumped into, I feel bad about and walk over to her.

"Uhm", dammit Nora, just speak. "Do you need any help?"

The girl looks up at me, her face showing that she recognizes me. Whoops, will I already make a not-friends? That would kind of ruin what I was aiming for, coming here.

"That would be nice", she says with a smile. As I bend down to help her pick up her stuff, she continues. "I'm Elena by the way, are you new here? I don't recognize you."

"I moved here today", I respond quietly.

"Ah, that's nice", she says. "Will I see you in school?"

"I, uhm, already graduated", I say, hating that I'm always taken as younger than I actually am. We've now finished gathering her stuff, so we both head to the checkout counters.

After paying for my things, I want to hurry out of the supermarket, but Elena's voice stops me.

"Thank you for the help", she says, rather loudly. I give a quick nod as reply, not liking to shout. "See you around!"

I assume she won't say anything more, so I walk as fast as I can out of the supermarket and over to my car. It's still raining, but not really as much as before. Shopping bags in the backseat, myself in the front seat. Earbuds in, music on, and I drive off.

What even was I thinking moving here? Sure I got rid of my parents, but how am I supposed to make any friends when I'm this shy? Elena was nice, definitely befriendable, but how would I come across her again? I'm not really the kind to spend a lot of time outside, but I guess that's exactly what I'll have to do in order to meet people. But I've never been good at socializing.

Back at my house, I put the groceries where they belong in the kitchen before going to my bedroom. It's far from bedtime, so I open my laptop, glad the pervious house owners installed wifi for me. I get on youtube to see if there were any band interviews I haven't seen yet, sadly there weren't. Instead I download a horror movie, while it's loading I change into pajamas, or a more accurate description, panties and one of grandpa's tees. It's much too big for me, but I love it, the dark green color is the same as his eyes were, a color I've happily looked into so many times.

* * *

I regret my choice of movie. Horror movies usually don't scare me, but I'm going to be all by myself tonight. I'll need to get a pretty if I want to feel safe here. Before going to sleep I go on google to find the closest cat shelter. Almost an hour's drive from here, but it's worth it. I look around on their website, finding a black cat that picks my interest. I send the shelter an email, wondering if I can buy it. Whatever their reply will be, I'll go buy what is needed to own a car tomorrow.  
But now, sleep time.

* * *

It's surprising how easy it is for me to talk to people when it's about business, but if it's about trying to build a friendship, I'm as bad at is as I am at speaking Chinese. It's evening, and I'm sitting on a chair in the kitchen watching my new family member walking around sniffing on whatever. Her name is Ellie and she's about a year and a half, her black fur is really soft and she's not shy to humans at all.

"So, Ellie", to my surprise she turns her face towards me. "How do you like your new home?"

No answer, of course not. Cats don't speak, only in movies for children, which this surely isn't.

My parents haven't tried to contact me, and to be honest that saddens me. They couldn't even care enough to check where I am? To see if I'm even alive. At the same time though, I'm glad they haven't called or texted. What would I tell them? Well, I know I wouldn't say where I am, but I'd let them know that I'm fine. They should care to know that since they were the ones creating and raising me.

I've done a lot today, bought the cat and things necessary for taking care of her. Some groceries that I forgot yesterday, which didn't surprise me at all. And I applied for a job at Mystic Grill. It seemed to be a big chance of actually getting the job as well. Good news for me.

It's early afternoon, and I have nothing to do. I'm so used to my buddy life that this comes as almost a shock to me. The whole summer that passed was spent at work, two restaurants and a cafe to be more precise. But that was just to keep me away from my family, that isn't necessary now.

Having nothing to do is really frustrating though. I'm not the kind of person who can just sit around not doing anything. Music only helps passing the time when I'm doing something boring, which I'm not really doing now. Figuring Ellie will be fine on her own I decide to take a walk.

It's warm outside so I don't need a jacket, which means I can just walk out as I am now. I grab my purse, consider listening to music but decide against it. This will be an opportunity to find someone to talk to. Who knows, maybe I'll meet Elena? Then it's easier to not have earbuds on. It feels empty walking our like this, but I've have to get used to it. I make sure that I really locked the door before I leave, and walk off down the street.

* * *

A/N: What d'you think of the story so far? It'd be nice to know what you think about it before I continue uploading new chapters.


	3. The Walk

CHAPTER THREE: THE WALK

* * *

Sometimes I can actually have luck, I haven't walked long until I see the girl from the supermarket, Elena, walking out of a house. However, soon after follows a boy. I should add that it's a very good looking boy. Elena notices me, and gives me a quick smile, which I return.

"Hello again", she says, when they are on the street beside me.

"Hey", I say. "I'm Nora by the way, I never said that when we ... met earlier."

"Hello Nora", the boy says. He reaches out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Stefan."

I smile at him, he seems like a nice guy. Just like Elena seems like a nice girl. It would be amazing to be able to become friends with both of them.

"So, uhm, were you going anywhere?" I ask, mainly because I don't want to keep them from doing whatever they were about to do. The way I see them looking at each other tells me what their relationship is. And there's no doubt they both love each other and they're aware of the other's feelings. I recognize it only because I've seen it in the eyes of other people, I could never tell from own experience.

"We were just going on a walk", Elena says. "The weather's so nice today."

"Unlike yesterday", I say, hoping my comment doesn't sound stupid.

"Yeah it was raining quite badly", Stefan says. "Do you ... want to join us for the walk?"

"Yeah, sure", I say, showing a slight smile. If I look too happy about that he asked me, maybe that'll make him think I'm weird. And I wouldn't want that to be his first impression of me.

The three of us start walking, I walk beside Elena, a little behind her. She soon starts to ask about school, I don't have much to say about it since all I did was working for good grades. Elena however tells me some things about school and her friends. They aren't exactly special things, but it's nice that she's just talking. If people from where I lived before had talked to me, it would've been because they wanted something from me. Stefan talks a little too, but not much.

Suddenly, Elena asks the question I really don't want to talk about. "Why did you move here?"

"Uh, I just wanted to ... try out a new place", I say, after all it's not completely a lie. Stefan must've noticed something in my voice, because he changes the topic again, asking if I'm going to the founder's ball next weekend. I simply tell him that I'm not going, skipping the fact that I didn't know about it and that I feel like it's something I shouldn't attend to. Also there would probably be a little too many people for me there. I have a hard time dealing with being around just two persons, so being with a big part of the people in this town would surely be even more than too much for me.

I hadn't really noticed where we were walking, and I have all right to blame concentrating on how to not be extremely awkward in the conversation for that, so it surprises me when we suddenly are just outside of my house.

I stop walking, the house they came from is just a five minute walk from here, it would be easier for me to not follow them any longer.

"Nora?" Stefan gives me a questioning look as he notices that I stopped.

"This's my house, I'll ... uhm, just gonna stay now that I'm home", good job, that could've been said so much better.

"Oh, but first", Elena interrupts. "How about I give you my phone number and we can meet some other time?"

"That'd be nice", I say, and after some thinking I add, "It would be great getting to know some people here."

So we exchange numbers before saying goodbye. I walk up to my house and take the key out of my purse. After unlocking the door I quickly get inside and lock it again. I might appear paranoid when it comes to keeping the door locked, but while living with my parents, I always kept my bedroom door locked in order to nake sure they couldn't come inside. Now I don't need to keep someone out to make sure they won't look through my stuff if I'm not here or complain about something if I am, but it's just a habit. And who knows, maybe it's a good one?

I walk into my bedroom, where I find Ellie lying on the bed. She looks like she's been sleeping, but slowly opens her eyes to look at me. It's weird, I got her today, but it feels like she's been around for a rather long time.

It's still too early to go to sleep, so I take as long time as possible to microwave a pie, fill a glass with juice, and then actually eat the dinner. I wasn't really hungry, I'm usually not, but it's necessary to eat to stay alive so I just finish it without thinking.

After dinner I get a sudden urge to clean the house, cleaning used to be the most boring thing I knew, but now I'm actually rather excited about it.

But, I don't have any cleaning supplies. I sigh and write a note to myself that I need to go shopping again tomorrow. With that done, I decide to just watch a movie again, a comedy this time, before going to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I guess it's time to say something about updates, so ... I will update at least once a week, but most likely more often than that, it all depends on school.  
Reviews inspire my writing, and don't be afraid to suggest things for future chapters.


	4. The Dream

A/N: Since I don't remember exactly in which order everything happened in the show (and because I'm not really following the order of events either) I'll give you some more information here: Caroline is a vampire and Tyler her boyfriend, Vicki is dead, Jenna is dating Alaric.

Hope you enjoy your read (:

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: THE DREAM

* * *

I got the job at Mystic Grill and today was my first day there, a guy working there, Matt, was really nice, and I got to know he was a friend of Elena. We didn't get much time to talk, because we were busy with work, however it was much enough for me to decide he could definitely become a friend of mine. So I added that face to my mental list of befriendable people in Mystic Falls.

It's almost midnight now, I'm sitting in my bed cuddling with Ellie and listening to music. I cleaned the house in the morning and worked the whole afternoon and evening. I'm tired, but I want to get back a little to how I used to be, and staying up late was a big part of my personality, especially as my parents didn't approve of that. But there had never been anything they could do about me listening to music until three in the morning. I'd been, I suppose you can call it paranoid, enough to always hide my most important things in safe places in my room, just in case they'd somehow get inside.

Ellie is purring, it's a sound I like but I'm not used to hearing it. My parents hated pets. And when we visited family friends that had pets I could never touch them. Because what if I got fur on my clothes and brought it into our house?

When I finally decide to go to sleep, my plans are interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I check the time, 12:54, there shouldn't be any visitors now. I walk out of my bedroom and over to the front door, but I don't open it. Instead, I ask silently:

"Who's there?" my voice should be loud enough to be heard through the door, but when no one answers, I ask again louder, but with the same result. I decide to ignore the knocking and go back to my bedroom. Switching into pajamas, I turn my computer off and check my phone. No messages, not that I really have anyone that would be messaging me. I'm still kind of expecting my parents to try to contact me, they were trying to control me so much when I lived with them, I can't believe they'd just let me go like this.

* * *

 _I wake up to the sound of terrified screams, to my surprise I can see the night sky above my head. It takes some moments for me to realize how weird that really is. Where is the tent? Looking to my left, I wish I hadn't woken up. The tent is there, ripped to pieces. How I'm not in it is a very good question. But that's not the most terrifying thing about this. It's the bodies. Four of them._

 _"Why?!" I cry, looking at the bloody messes that are supposed to be the bodies of my grandparents. But where are their children, my parents? Why aren't they here? Why aren't they dead together with the rest? Why am I not dead?_

 _So many questions, but after all, they don't matter. I have lost my them. Now I only have my parents. This can't be true._

* * *

I wake up to my own crying, horrified by my dream. But that's not how it happened. I wasn't there. My parents and grandparents had been out camping. I didn't even know my parents liked that until they told me about the trip they were about to make.

There was an animal attack. My grandparents had fought the animals so my parents could run away. Honestly, I wish it had been the other way around. When I'd gotten the call about it the day after, I've never cried that much. I wipe the current tears off my face, crying is for children. Why am I suddenly dreaming about this? It's been so long. I thought I was done with grieving.

I need something to distract myself from thinking of these things, but what is there to do an early Monday morning? I sigh and get out of bed, I can just as well get dressed because there's no way I could go back to sleep now. After having changed into my usual black skinny jeans and a Green Day t-shirt I make myself a fruitsalad for breakfast, since it takes quite long to make. I also make sure that Ellies' food and water bowls are full.

Since it's Monday, there's not really any chance of me meeting Elena, Stefan or Matt today. I'm supposed to be working tonight as well, which will keep me busy then. But what about now? Movies and band interviews are for nights, not mornings. Frustration falls over me, I hate not having anything to do.

Ellie suddenly meows, and I get an idea for something to do, but first, I need to go buy something, again.

* * *

A/N: I know there haven't been many TVD characters in here yet, but they'll soon get more time around Nora, trust me.

Reviews are a great inspiration, and please don't be afraid to tell me how I could improve. I really like to hear what you think about the story, and if you like me it makes me enjoy writing it even more.

By the way I hadn't planned to update today, but I'll be busy the rest of the week so here come the next chapter... yay for someone? I might post on Friday morning, if I get the time to and if I feel like people are actually interested in this. So, **review**?


	5. The Confusion

CHAPTER FIVE: THE CONFUSION

* * *

Taking your cat for a walk might not be too normal, but it's actually really nice. And Ellie is completely okay with being connected to me through a leash. I don't know where I got the idea from, but this is more fun than just sitting at home doing nothing or taking a walk all by myself.

We walk for about an hour and a half before being back inside. I'm surprised by how well it went, I'd read about walking with cats in leashes on the Internet and most seemed to find it problematic at first before the cat got used to it.

I make lunch and sit down in the couch to eat it while watching a movie, it's against what I normally do but there really is nothing to do here. Eventually it's time for me to go to work, so I tell Ellie goodbye and head out the door.

* * *

I wake up in the backseat of my car wondering what I'm doing there. I went to work, and I did work. But for how long? What people were there? Who else than me worked? I really can't remember. And why am I in the backseat? I should be driving, it's my car and no one else has the keys. No one else should even know that it is mine.

I slowly open the car door and walk over to the driver's side. Where am I? It's dark outside, and when I get my phone to check the time I just find out that it's dead. Great. What am I supposed to do now? I don't know where I am, and I can't call anyone. Or well, who would I have called, Elena, Matt? I'm not really that close to anyone. I guess I could've used Google maps to find out where I am in the first place.

I search my pockets for the car key, intending to drive somewhere and find out how to get home, but it's not there. Nor is it anywhere in the car.

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself before getting out of the car. At least I'm on a street somewhere. Thinking I need to do something, I start to walk along the street. Hopefully, I'm not that far from home. I'll need to get back to retrieve my car later.

After having walked for quite a long time, I would guess three hours but it could surely be shorter, I still have no idea where I am. Irritated by this, and aware of the fact that I might just be walking further away, I sit down on side of the street and pull me knees up to my chest. Just sitting there, I start to cry. I don't get why I can't remember anything after leaving for work. I know I was there, but I don't exactly remember it. It confuses me, and the lack of memories really scares me. Something must've happened for me to suddenly be somewhere I shouldn't without knowing how I got there.

The sound of a car coming towards me makes me stand up again, just in time to notice the car stopping beside me. The door on the driver's side opens and someone gets out, to my surprise, it's someone I recognize, Stefan.

"Nora", he sounds concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know", I say, hoping he'll believe me.

"Matt got worried when you just disappeared from work like that", Stefan says. "Where is you car?"

I point to the direction I came from. "Somewhere over there", I tell. "Quite long back."

"Want a ride back to it?" he asks.

"I don't, uhm, have the key to it", I admit silently.

"Then how did you get out here?" he asks, and he looks really worried, which I take as weird since he's only met me once and I wouldn't say we became best friends during that walk.

"I don't know", I say, feeling like I'll start to cry again, but I blink a few times to force the tears not to come. "I went to work, then woke up in the backseat of my car, I don't even know where we are."

"Get in", Stefan gestures towards the car. I do as he says and he gets in after me, then drives off. We arrive at where my car is in ten minutes and get out of Stefan's car.

He finds the key right away, on the ground outside the car, I can't believe he could even see it in this darkness. He gives me the key, and tells me to follow behind him so we'll get back to town.

* * *

Back in my house, I put my phone to charge and head over to the bathroom to take a shower. I freeze on the spot when I see myself in the mirror. My neck is covered in blood. I quickly get paper and start wiping it off, but now I'm even more confused about what happened. There're two small holes in the skin on my neck, like a bite mark.

I can't tell anyone about that, I don't know why, but I just know that I can't tell anyone. I need to hide this. But first, shower.

* * *

A/N: What do you think happened to Nora?

Reviews makes me write more


	6. The Dinner

A/N: I also should tell that Elena knows about her real parents.

CHAPTER SIX: THE DINNER

* * *

I have now lived in Mystic Falls for three weeks, and except for my weird trip to I don't know where, it's been three uneventful weeks. I've been working practically every evening, therefore becoming pretty good friends with Matt. I would however never want anything more than friendship from him. I've met up with Elena seven times, Stefan was with us twice, but he didn't mention the thing that happened. I've also meet Elena's two friends Bonnie and Caroline once, they seem pretty nice.

Tonight is Friday and I'm invited to Elena's place for a dinner. Other than me, the people coming will be Bonnie, Caroline, Caroline's boyfriend Tyler, Stefan, and Stefan's brother. And of course Elena, Jeremy, Jenna and Alaric. So there will be two people that I don't know, but hopefully it'll be fine. It's turned out to not be as hard as I thought being around multiple people at the same time, which I'm glad for.

I'm the first one to get there, except the ones who live there and as far as I know Alaric counts as that most times. I've only talked to him a few time, same with Jenna, but the little I do know about them is enough to let me have an opinion on them, and it's that they both appear to be nice.

Caroline and Tyler get there a few minutes after me, and when Elena's let them in I go to introduce myself to Tyler. As I shake his hand, I get a weird feeling from him, but I can't tell what the reason for that would be. However, I decide to not care about that, he should be nice if he's Caroline's boyfriend.

"I've never seen you before", he points out.

"Could be because I moved here just three weeks ago", I reply, slightly surprised with myself. My shyness has actually gone away a bit, I guess that depends on not having my parents around all the time telling me what to do.

We don't get time to talk more before someone knocks on the door and Jenna get there to let them in. Bonnie, Stefan, and I assume the last person is Stefan's brother. With everyone here, I think for myself that it's weird how all guys I've met this far look really good. If I had to choose the weirdest thing about Mystic Falls this fast, that'd be it.

"Hey Nora", Stefan says. "How're you?"

"I'm fine", I say. "You?"

"Same", he smiles to me and then walks off to Elena.

I go through the same thing with Bonnie, though only having meet her once, I really like her and feel like we could become close friends. It doesn't matter to me that I'm a little older than they are. In a sense, you could say I'm younger, since I missed out all the typical high school things.

"I guess you're Nora?" the person who should be Stefan's brother asks. His ice blue eyes look straight into my gray ones, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yup", I smile. "And you're..?"

"Damon", he returns my smile. "Stefan's brother."

I nod, and turn to walk over to Bonnie. She's talking to Jeremy about something, but when I get there they shut up about it and Jeremy asks how I'm getting used to living here. The topic goes on easily, and I don't think much of the fact that they stopped talking about something just when I got to them, I don't know them well enough to expect then to tell me everything.

Eventually, Jenna says it's time for dinner, which is what we're there for after all. I end up sitting between Jeremy and Caroline. Beside Caroline sits Tyler, so she talks to him, but I don't mind speaking to Jeremy. Sure he's more younger than me than the rest of them, but he's nice and I enjoy his company. I've met him like three times before, and I've seen nothing bad in him.

* * *

I leave pretty early, and so does Bonnie. We wave goodbye to each other on the street, and I walk the five minutes to my house freezing a little. It was much colder than when I left and I wish I'd brought a jacket. Unfortunately, I'm not the kind to thinn of things like that.

When I arrive at my house, I hurry inside to be welcomed by Ellie. I grab an apple before walking into my bedroom, Ellie following close behind. We sit down in my bed and I take my computer to watch band interviews. I enjoyed tonight, but now I need some time for myself before I can go to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I've kind of decided where I'm going with this story now, just letting you know that much ;pp

One thing I think can be really hard with fanfiction is to keep the characters' personalities, so please tell me if I write something that is too out of character.


	7. The Meeting

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE MEETING

* * *

 _I'm fourteen years old, sitting at a bench in the playground with my best friend Kim. We're talking about boys, she's interested in this guy named Jack that I personally can't stand. He's an asshole to most people and even bullies some._

 _It's getting darker, it's definitely past the time my parents told me to be home, whatever that time was. I didn't care if I'd get grounded for staying out to long, I could sneak out the window is that happened. Because I've done that plenty of times before._

 _"Did you hear that?" Kim asks suddenly._

 _"Hear what?" I question, when she doesn't answer I laugh at her. "Nice try to scare me, Kimmy."_

 _"No, I'm ser-", she screams in pain. Someone, a stranger, is behind her, his face buried in her neck._

 _"What the hell?!" I shout, jumping up from my sitting position. Kim falls lifeless to the ground and the person turns his face to me. Blood is dripping from his mouth and his face looks like the one of a monster. He smirks at me before making a quick move. His lips, and his teeth, connect with my neck and I can literally feel the blood being drained from me._

 _Suddenly, he stops, and he looks straight into my eyes as he says, "Someone came and took your friend. You won't remember my looks nor that I fed on you. Hide those bite marks. Bye", he grabs Kim, and runs off._

* * *

I wake up with tears in my eyes. I remember that night perfectly without dreaming of it. A person kidnapped Kim. But that dream... is that what really happened? A vampire killed her? Why didn't he kill me? That's so strange. And definitely not reality. Vampires don't exist, how could they?

I get out of bed without checking the time, it doesn't matter because I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways. I take a long hot shower before getting dressed. When I go through my makeup bag I find an old bracelet that my grandparents gave to me, I look at it for a while with hesitation. I wore it at their funeral, and haven't even looked at it since. But it feels right to wear it, so I put it on.

Now I check the time, eight in the morning. I make a fruit salad for breakfast then go find Ellie to take her on a walk.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I turn a corner, and walk straight in to another person.

"Sorry!" I exclaim.

"It's fine", the person says, and I recognize Damon from the dinner yesterday. "You work at the Grill, right?"

"Yeah", I say.

"Thought I recognized you", he explains.

"That could have something to do with yesterday", I point out.

He smiles quickly, "I meant from before that."

"Oh", is all I can get myself to say. Something about him makes me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you work tonight?" he asks. And that question surprises me. I consider lying and saying that I do, but if he recognized me from there he's probably there a lot so I can't be sure to get away with that lie. I don't know why that would matter though.

"No", I respond, then I pick up Ellie. The reason is that I want to look away from him rather than that I actually think I should hold her.

"Wanna go grab a drink there in the evening?" he asks, smiling in a way that looks more like a warning of danger than an invitation.

I suddenly feel a lot of courage appearing in me, from where I've got no idea of, but my answer to him shocks me probably more than him. "If you're trying to ask me out on a date, that's the wrong way to go. Cuz I don't drink."

He gives me a weird look, and I smile back. I've only been asked out a few times before, and I've always said no. I didn't have the time, and no one really interested me. However, I could consider going out with Damon, but it would have to be on my terms.

"You could help me finish this walk", I suggest. "And when we're back at my place, I'll give you lunch as a way of saying thanks."

His expression changes in a weird way when I mention lunch, I can't really tell how, but it creeps me out.

"Sure", he says with a smile.

* * *

We're back at my house and I walk inside first to free Ellie who runs straight into my bedroom. I kind of expected Damon to just follow me, he seems like the kind of guy that would do that, so I just walk into my kitchen and open the freezer. But it turns out he didn't follow me.

I go back just to see him standing outside the door with a weird smile.

"Why are you still standing there?" I ask.

"Am I allowed to come inside?" he asks and I raise and eyebrow at the question.

"What do you think?" I say. "The kitchen's over here." I head back into it, but Damon doesn't follow me this time either. I sigh and walk back to the door.

"Do you want a written invitation or what?" I question. "If you want that lunch you better follow me to the kitchen."

I walk into the kitchen again, take a pizza out of the freezer and put it in the oven. After ten minutes Damon still hasn't come so I go back to the door.

"Forget I followed you home", he says, his eyes looking weird, and then he's disappeared out of sight within less than a second.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out, so please let me know if you liked it too. Cuz remember, reviews motivate me (:


	8. The House

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE HOUSE

* * *

After eating lunch I text Elena and ask her if we can meet up, I want to ask her about Damon. Now that might make me sound like a typical teenage girl who's in love, but what happened today really confused me.

While waiting for her to text me back I start cleaning, and I actually get enough time to finish cleaning the whole house. When she finally replies I read the message in surprise, she wants to meet me at Stefan's place. I send back a question of how to get there, and she replies that she'll pick me up.

I get some more minutes of waiting, so I go to the bathroom to give an attempt at fixing my hair, but there's no use. I should maybe cut it shorter, but I'm afraid it would just end up even messier.

Elena eventually shows up, so I walk outside and get in her car. It's not a long drive, but when we arrive I look at the house in shock. That place is huge, how can normal people even live in a place like that? And it doesn't exactly make me feel more at ease when Elena tells me that the only ones living there're Stefan and Damon.

We walk up to the door, and Elena knock on it. Just a few seconds pass by before the door is opened, by Damon. I give him a quick confused smile before following Elena inside.

"Where's Stefan?" she asks.

"Not here", Damon answers.

"He asked us to come here", Elena says, her confusion obvious. This confuses me as well.

Damon takes a phone out of the back pocket of his jeans showing it to Elena. "No", he corrects her. "I asked you to come here, using Stefan's phone."

He then turns to me. "Did you get home safely after the walk?"

"You-", I stop talking for half a second, before continuing with something else. "Yeah I did." I don't know why I didn't just say the natural answer, that he should know that already. But something in my mind is telling me that he doesn't need to know that I remember him not wanting to go inside. But why would I not remember that? Because he told me not to? That doesn't make sense at all. But at least Damon looks satisfied with my answer.

"So why did you want us to come?" Elena asks.

"To have...", he grabs a bottle of something and holds it up in front of us, "...fun."

"I don't drink", I remind him.

"Damon where's Stefan?" Elena asks. "And why do you really want us here?"

"Wait", I turn to Elena. "You were supposed to bring me?"

Elena nods before turning back to Damon, "If there's no real reason why you asked us to come, I will leave."

She starts walking to the door. "Nora?"

"I think I'll stay", I say, shocking myself again. Seems like I'm getting good at that.

Elena seems to be thinking about something. "Be careful", she says after a short while, then she leaves.

I give the bottle in Damon's hand a glare, before looking at him, expecting him to say something.

"Nice bracelet", he suddenly says, making me look down on my right wrist.

"Thanks", I mumble. I didn't put it on for him to notice, it just felt nice wearing a connection to my grandparents.

"So", he gets closer to me, making me feel uncomfortable again. "What do you want to do?"

"What do you usually do Saturday evenings?"

"This", he makes a quick move,

rips my bracelet off,

and the rest is a blur.

* * *

I wake up in a bed, the only thing I'm sure of is that it isn't mine. I'm staring up at a ceiling that definitely doesn't belong in my house, or anywhere I can recall I've ever been for that matter.

Since I want to figure out where I am, I turn to the side. There's another person in the bed. That person is Damon.

I'm out of the bed in less than two seconds, and as I realize I'm naked I search around on the floor until I find my panties and bra but the rest of my outfit is completely missing. I don't want to go around in only underwear though, so I open a closet and grab first best shirt. It's a black T-shirt that is way too big for me, but it'll do.

Just as I walk out of the room I realize two things. Stefan lives in this house. To anyone seeing me it would appear as if I slept with Damon. Which, I guess I did? But I sure can't remember it. What even happened yesterday? He complemented my bracelet... then what? I can't remember. Did he drug me?

I can't even remember what we did, and one sad thing about this is, I don't know if I'm still a virgin or not. Most would probably feel weird about the fact that that's what I'm currently worrying about, but I've never had a boyfriend, nor am I the kind to party. It occurs to me that I should be more concerned about the entire situation, but I somehow feel fine with the fact that Damon maybe drugged me. And that he technically maybe raped me. It doesn't matter what happened, but I want to know.

"Forgot something?" the sound of Damon's voice makes me jump. I turn around to look at him, but he's not there. What's going on? Someone touches my shoulder and I quickly spin around to see Damon standing behind me.

"How..?" I don't even finish the question.

"Your clothes", he gives me the things he is holding, which turn out to be a pair of black skinny jeans and a Fall Out Boy shirt. Which is exactly what I wore when I went here. "You can change in my room. I'd prefer to keep my shirts", he looks straight at the shirt I'm currently wearing.

Without questioning him I head back to his room and change into my own clothes, and find my shoes in a corner in the room. I hang his shirt back in the closet, and then return to where he gave me my things.

"Were you going home?" he asks. I nod slowly as reply. "Better not tell anyone about this, right?"

* * *

A/N: What're your opinions on the story so far? Any ideas of what could be about to happen?  
Please **review** , if no one seems interested in this fic I'm not sure I'll continue writing, it seems kind of pointless to be honest.


	9. The Dreams

CHAPTER NINE: THE DREAMS

* * *

 _I'm at the grill when suddenly Damon starts talking to me, but I don't know who he is yet. He gives me a drink, and successfully convinces me to drink it though I'm at work. We talk a little, I find out that he's Stefan's brother, and he seems interested in the fact that I'm befriending Elena. I talk so openly to him it's weird._

 _He suddenly kisses me, and I return it. Before I know what's going on we're in the backseat of my car. Making out. I start trying to get his shirt off, but he stops me by biting my wrist. Then my neck._

* * *

I wake up startled. This dream felt so real, like it was more of a memory than just a normal dream. But could that possibly have happened for real? What about the night I woke up in my car without remembering what happened at work? Is that what actually happened? I mean, I had marks on my neck that could definitely come from having been bitten by ... what? A vampire?

"Damon ... vampire?" I mumble sleepily to myself. Then I fall back asleep.

* * *

 _I'm alone in the forest with the bodies of my grandparents. I don't know what to do, I'm so sad I can't even cry about it. I just feel empty. They're dead. Gone. I'm seventeen years old and I will from now on have no one in my life that cares for me. My parents deserve to die for running away from this. For letting this happen. And whoever made this mess deserves to die with them._

 _A sudden noise behind me makes me turn around quickly. The bracelet, the one I got from my grandparents when I turned five, is ripped off my wrist._

 _"You weren't here", the person says, staring straight into my eyes. "You'll get home without anyone noticing you, and when your parents get home they'll tell you about this. It's the first time you get to know what happened. And you've never seen me", with that, the person disappears as suddenly as she appeared._

* * *

I wake up again, I feel my heart beating way too fast. Deep breaths. I sit up in the bed and try to calm myself down. It's just four in the morning, but with dreams like these, I can't fa-

* * *

 _Damon rips my bracelet off and then tells me to not be afraid, that it won't hurt and that I shouldn't scream. His teeth are on my neck in less than half a second and I can feel my blood disappearing from my body. Then he turns to kiss me, and I return it._

 _He lifts me up, and carries me to his bed. As we lie down in it we switch between him biting me and kissing each other. He tells me multiple times that I don't need to be afraid and that it doesn't hurt. We continue what was about to happen in the car, taking our clothes off, only this time we go further._

 _Before I fall asleep, he tells me to forget that this happened._

* * *

This time I wake up normally, no tears, no racing heart. But as I notice the bracelet on my right wrist I let out a loud scream in fear. However, I don't take it off. It feels safe to wear it, even though it just appeared on me out of nowhere.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, it's kind of an important one though, and I didn't want to mix in irrelevant things for what's going on.

 **But if no one reviews this is the LAST chapter.**


	10. The Answer

CHAPTER TEN: THE ANSWER

* * *

It's eleven in the morning when I finally manage to get out of bed. All those dreams really bothered me, but after the last one I managed to get some nice dreamless sleep. I'm still wondering what those dreams were about though, because I just can't believe that they were normal dreams that didn't mean anything at all. The situation about the bracelet is a big part of why I think this way. There are two possibilities for how it just appeared on my wrist again after Damon ripped it off when I was in his house. Either someone, probably him, broke into my house and put it on me. That might've been possible since I think those dreams I had kept me deep enough asleep for something like that to actually happen. But then I think of how he didn't go inside my house, and I've gotten an idea about that. The other option is that it had something to do with magic. It sounds unbelievable, but really, why not?

The dreams have all felt so real, and the things they've told me have all been things I've had confused memories of. But if it's possible for some to manipulate others' ability to remember things, how am I supposed to trust any of my memories? I look at the bracelet again, I was wearing that when Damon didn't walk into my house, and he told me not to remember. Maybe he was trying to make me forget, but the bracelet made him unable to. It doesn't sound like it makes sense, but nothing of this does, so whatever.

So is Damon a vampire? In two of the dreams he drank my blood. Considering that, I come to the conclusion that if any of this is true, then yes, he is. And so is Stefan. I don't know from where that thought comes, but I'm sure of it. And now I'm able to make a plan of something to do today. I'll just need to find a way to get Stefan to come here though it's school...

* * *

Texting Elena in order to get Stefan here appears to have been the right thing to do. I just told her that something had happened and I needed help which I didn't know from where I'd get it, and I carefully pointed out that I didn't want her to miss school because of me. She'd replied right away that she'd tell Stefan to come over.

As I wait for him to come, I sit in the couch in the living room googling things on my phone. And I find out that in some vampire myths they aren't able to walk into a house without having been invited by the person who lives there. And thinking back to when Damon was here, I didn't exactly invite him. So that's what I'll have to do with Stefan. As I hear him knock on the door, I hurry to get up and open the door.

"Hey", he says. "What's happened?"

"I need to show you something in my room", I say, trying to sound desperate. "This way", I turn my back to the door and quickly walk inside my room. I sit down on my bed, and count to thirty before I go back to the door to look at Stefan who is still standing just outside of it. "You can come inside", I say, and watch him closely as he carefully walks through the door. I then show him the way to my bedroom.

"What was it you needed to show me?" he asks.

"Uhm, nothing", I say honestly. "I actually needed to ask you something."

"And what is that?" he asks.

I hesitate for some moments, considering how I should ask it. How would I even explain that I think he's a vampire? That my weird bracelet is showing me things in my dreams? But the dreams happened before I put the bracelet back on too, and they never happened before. But thinking of it, maybe nothing happened. And the dreams I had when I just got here could maybe be just because the bracelet was close to me, I keep my makeup bag on the nightstand after all. So, I take a deep breath, and look Stefan straight in the eyes.

"Are you and Damon vampires?"

His expression turns into something that I can't even tell what it's supposed to be. It's like some mix that contains surprise, fear and relief. Which just wouldn't really make sense.

"How did you figure it out?" he asks, and I take his question as a way of saying that I was right.

"Damon walked with me on Saturday and was supposed to eat lunch with me here but wouldn't go inside, then he told me to forget he followed me home, but I didn't", I begin to explain. "Then me and Elena went to your place, after Elena left Damon ripped my bracelet off and ... well I remembered some things this night that I didn't even know I'd forgotten anything about, and when I woke up my bracelet was back on, though I didn't get it before leaving your house."

Stefan looks at me for a long time before speaking again. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"No", I answer. "I would probably just sound like a mentally ill."

"True", he smiles slightly.

"Does Elena know?" I ask.

"Yeah, she does", Stefan says. "But there's more to this than what you figured out. I need to talk to the others first but how about we all meet at Elena's place at five?"

"Sure", I say, wondering who he means.

"I'll text you if the plans has to change."

* * *

A/N: Sooo, now she knows the secret. How d'you think she'll deal with it?

 **Please REVIEW**


	11. The Dress

CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE DRESS

* * *

So, Stefan, Damon and Caroline are vampires. Elena is a doppelganger. Tyler is a werewolf. Bonnie is a witch. My bracelet somehow contains vervain, and a spell that makes me remember things that someone has compelled me to forget, because that is obviously what has been done to me. The bracelet is connected to me, and that's why it will always return to me if I lose it.

They took two hours explaining everything to me, which caused me to be half an hour late for work, but there was no problem with that. I'm glad I have to work, since that allows me to not think of what was told to me before. The fact that of every friend I've been making only Jeremy and Matt are humans kind of bothers me, how many supernaturals even exist?

Just an hour before I can leave, Damon shows up. I hurriedly leave the area for costumers, after getting to know those things today, and remembering things last night, I don't even want to see him. He drank my blood, and he compelled me to sleep with him.

I spend the last hour I'm supposed to work hiding, and when it's time for me to leave I run out through the back door and over to my car. When I start the car someone suddenly presses a hand over my mouth. How did someone even get in my cart without me noticing?

"Are you avoiding me?" the person asks, and I turn to the person, who, as I guessed, turns out to be Damon. He removes his hand to let me respond.

"No I just spent the last hour at work hiding because I felt like it", I explain sarcastically.

"Let's be honest", he says. "You were hiding from me."

"You can't compel me when I'm wearing my bracelet", I remind him, though I don't think he actually needed to be reminded. "And if you take it off I'll get it back and if you made me forget something it will tell me what happened. Now get out of my car", I attempt to sound threatening, but I have a feeling I failed miserably.

He doesn't get out, so I just start to drive, ignoring his presence. When I'm back home I leave the car on the street and hurry to the door. But the moment I'm about to open it, Damon is between me and the door.

"Why did you talk about it with Stefan?" he demands to know.

"Firstly, I've known him almost since I moved here, I learned to know you three days ago", I say. "Secondly, you drank my blood and practically raped me, why would I have gone to you?"

"You don't sound too upset about either of those two things", he points out.

"Maybe because I don't give a fuck about it", I say angrily. That's a lie, but I'm not letting him know it. The worst thing however, is that I kind of liked him, and then he turned out to be this monster. "Now let me get in my own house."

He finally gets out of my way and I practically run through the door. Ellie welcomes me by meowing, I pick her up and start stroking her black fur to calm myself down. I decide to watch some music videos before going to sleep.

* * *

The weeks go by and soon it's gone two whole months. I've gotten used to knowing about the supernatural beings in this town by now, but I still avoid Damon the best I can. He doesn't seem bothered by it though. Somehow, I've become much closer to Caroline, and currently we're at a store, she needs to buy a dress for a dance they'll have at school. I'm not going, but she apparently thinks I can help her decide what to wear.

I honestly don't get her reasoning there though, but it's fun to see her try dress after dress, never satisfied with one. I just sit there in my usual black skinny jeans and a Pierce the Veil shirt feeling out of place among all these pretty dresses.

"This one's for you!" Caroline suddenly says and holds up a black ankle long dress in front of me.

"I don't wear dresses", I protest. "Besides, I'm not even going to that dance, I need no dress."

"Yes you're going", Caroline says, sounding a little too excited. "It will be great! Elena goes with Stefan, I go with Tyler, Bonnie goes with Jeremy, and Matt said he'll go with you."

"Caroline, I don't want to", I say.

"But you can't say no now", Caroline decides. "Matt thinks you'll go with him, and everyone else expects you to. Nora, please?"

Those pleading eyes are too much for me. "Fine", I sigh. "But I don't even go to school."

"Irrelevant", Caroline says quickly.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I ask.

"Yes, you do", she smiles and hands me the dress. "Go try it on."

I give her a dark look, but give in.

* * *

Caroline follows me home after the shopping, and as I walk through the door, I remember that she's never been here before. Actually, the only one who's been in my house, except for me and Ellie, is Stefan. That feels a little weird to be honest.

"You can come in", I say to her as walk into my bedroom to leave the shopping bags. After she forced me to buy that dress, she also made me buy a pair of black high heeled shoes to go with it. And while I was at it, I bought a new pair of jeans and another Green Day shirt which they to my surprise had at a store.

Caroline follows me, and as she walks into my bedroom Ellie walks up to her and sniffs her legs.

"Ellie, this is Caroline", I tell the cat. "Caroline, this is Ellie. Don't eat each other."

For some reason, that was hilarious, so Caroline and I burst out laughing. We end up sitting on the floor unable to stop laughing. And this is thw first time ever, I feel like I really belong somewhere.

* * *

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who's reading this, it means a lot to me that there're people who enjoy my writing.  
I kind of have a writer's block.. but I've written some chapters ahead so hopefully you won't even notice (:

So, what do you think will happen at the dance? **Review please!**


	12. The Dance

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE DANCE

* * *

A dance. Great. I look at myself in the mirror one last time before I leave the bathroom. I'm not the kind that do things, I stay at home. When I went to school, I always did school work, now I only have a job, and that's all I do. I hang out with friends too, but before I moved here I couldn't stand being around other human beings. Not that my friends really are humans though.

But a dance. I want limits. Besides, I can't dance, I'll just be standing in a corner looking like an idiot. No one else even knows me. How is it supposed to be fun? I can't imagine it being fun no matter how hard I think of it.

But soon enough, I'm there, accompanied by Matt. We soon find Caroline and Tyler, I glare at her for a few seconds before we smile at each other. She looks great in a bright blue dress and high heels. After seeing hers, I'm not sure mine can even be considered high.

"I like seeing you in a dress", Caroline says.

"I don't", I admit. "But you look great in yours."

"Aw, thank you", she smiles at me. "I'm going to find Elena", and she's gone within a second. Tyler gives me an awkward smile before following her.

"So", Matt gets my attention. "Do you want to dance?"

"Oh uhm, I'm sorry, but I ... eh, don't dance", and there I'm back to my old awkward self.

"We can try", he smiles. "I'll help you."

"Fine", I sigh. I've never been good at saying no, and I'm not used to having to give an answer twice. People have always left me alone. And now that I'm in a new situation again, the changes I've gone through since I moved here are kind of gone.

Matt holds out his hand for me, and I take it hesitantly. We get out on the dance floor, and begin to move. I have to admit, it is pretty fun, but I can't say it's not awkward. I enjoy it, but at the same time I don't. It makes me feel uncomfortable being this close to another person, especially in a crowd with multiple couples making out rather than actually dancing.

I don't have those kinds of feelings for Matt, I'm sure of it. Even though I've never been in love with anyone, I can tell that this isn't how it feels like. I feel nothing more for him than for Caroline or Elena, which is just friendship.

I'm suddenly spun around, being forced to dance with someone else. At first I'm okay with it, and I see Matt leave over the other person's shoulder. I wouldn't have been able to do that if I had been wearing converse. Then I look at his face.

I quickly let go of him and turn away to leave, but he grabs my arm and forces me back to the same position.

"Leaving someone on the dance floor is mean", Damon points out, holding me tightly to himself.

"So is stealing someone", I say.

"I've never claimed to not be mean", he whispers in my ear. I can hear that he's smiling.

"Neither have I", I say and try to force myself out of his grip, but he's way too strong for me.

"No but you make that impression", he's still just whispering and it's making me feel very uncomfortable. I don't want to be here anymore.

"Let go of me", I hiss.

"You're no fun", he complains, but he does let go of me. He gives me a slow look, as if trying to memorize exactly what I look like, and then he leaves.

I leave the dance floor, needing to find Caroline, or Elena. I spot Elena and Stefan talking to each other in a corner so I walk over to them.

"Hey Nora", Elena says. "Are you having fun?"

"I was", I answer truthfully. "Until I was suddenly dancing with Damon instead of Matt."

"He's here?" Stefan asks.

"Yes", I reply. "And he annoyed me. I should go find find Matt again."

* * *

When I get home from the dance I'm kind of happy. I spent most of the night talking to Matt, we didn't dance more after what happened. Not that I thought Damon would steal me again, we just didn't. Jeremy got me for one dance though, and it was nice. But I'm sticking to that dancing isn't my thing from now on. I tried it, I even enjoyed it, but nah.

As I sit down in the couch my phone starts ringing. A quick look at the screen makes me wish I'd dropped the phone somewhere at the dance. But I always knew I would have to deal with this eventually.

"Hello mom", I answer the call.

"Nora", she sounds angry. "It's been a while."

"Yeah", I don't want to talk her. I really don't. Even if this is the first sign I get of my parents even knowing that I left. Sure, if they'd called me right away after I left it would've pissed me off. But it's been too long now.

"I'm glad you're alive", she says.

"So you don't have to worry about having to arrange another funeral?" I ask. I want to ask her about when my grandparents died, but I can't. Because to be honest I don't think they lied to me, or well, not by their own free will. I was compelled to think what I did of that night, they most likely are still.

"Where are you?" mom asks.

"That's none of your business", I say angrily. "And please excuse me now, I've had a busy evening, I want to go to sleep. Bye mom, tell dad I said hi", I end the call, and just to be safe I turn the phone off. Not that bad actually.

I get up from the couch to head over to my bedroom so I can go to sleep. But just as I've changed into pajamas someone knocks on the door. I want to scream in frustration. Why can't people leave me alone?!

* * *

A/N: Who d'you think knocked on her door? Please review! I would love to hear what you think of the story so far

I am so sorry for the long wait for an update... I've an author's block, and it SUCKS. But please keep reading, I will finish this, somehow. I'd be very glad to hear what you think of the story so far, and idk, maybe that would inspire me to write, so please, **review!**


	13. The Disappearance

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE DISAPPEARANCE

* * *

I open the door, but directly regret doing so. I quickly take some steps backwards further into my house.

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss at Damon. "How hard is it to understand that I want nothing to do with you?"

"I figured you'd want to know that Elena is gone", he says and turns around to walk away. But before he's left I run out after him and grab his arm in order to make him stop. He turns to me with a victorious smile on his lips.

"If you're joking..." I attempt to sound threatening.

"No", he says. "Stefan hasn't seen her since the dance, and she never went home. No one knows where she is. I was just letting you know. Now go inside and sleep. Cute pajamas by the way", and with that he's gone. Damn vampire speed. I go back inside to call Stefan, but he just confirms what Damon said.

This worries me a lot, Elena isn't the kind that would just suddenly go away without telling anyone, at least not as far as I know. So where is she? The only logical explanation is that someone's taken her, but that doesn't actually make too much sense.

However, I figure there's nothing I can do. And no matter how worried I am or how much I'd love to help them find her, it's probably better if I just go to sleep.

* * *

I call Stefan first thing the next morning, but he doesn't pick up. Neither does Bonnie or Caroline. Great. I end up calling Matt, who at least picks up, but he doesn't know anything more than I do. Same with Jeremy. I sigh and scroll through the contacts in my phone.

When did I get Damon's number? I ignore that question and call him instead. Maybe he knows something. But he doesn't pick up either.

"What do I do now?" I ask, looking at Ellie. But I can't come up with any answers, so instead I get dressed and make myself breakfast. I eat slowly, wanting time to pass by so someone will call me back and tell if they've found anything about Elena.

But no one does. And when it's time for me to go to work I'm too worried to even be able to put my makeup on properly. I end up removing it all and go all natural. When I'm in the car driving to the Grill someone finally calls back.

"Elena is safe again", Stefan says.

"Oh thank god", I exclaim in relief. "What happened though?"

"I'll tell you about it later", Stefan says. "Do you work tonight?"

"Yeah", I answer.

"We might come by for a dinner", he tells before we say goodbye to each other and end the call.

I'm happy that Elena is safe, but I'm still worried, and I will probably be until they tell me what happened. I know that I can't be too sure to get to know about it though, after all I've got nothing to do with more private things of theirs. Even though I've lived here for quite a while now I still consider myself an outsider who can't count on them. Well, the latter might depend on what my life was like before I moved here.

As I arrive to work, I don't even need to think to start working, it goes automatically, I know exactly where everything is and I know everything I need to do. This could be considered bad as well though, because it gives me a lot of time to think.

My mom called me yesterday, what if she would track the call somehow and find out where I live? I don't want to go back to them, even though I know that they can't force me to since I'm old enough to be by myself, this worries me.

Leaving the thoughts of that, I move on to the next thing. All my friends have boyfriends. Elena has Stefan, Caroline has Tyler, Bonnie has Jeremy. I admit it's a little weird that one of my friends is dating another friend's younger brother, but it's not a big deal. Then there's me, and in this group of people, two guys are available. Matt and Damon. I only have friendly feelings towards Matt and I wouldn't want to destroy those just to try if we could be something more. And when it comes to Damon, well, what he did to me that he had compelled me to forget won't exactly leave my mind anytime soon.

I don't mess up orders or anything though my mind is set on thinking the entire evening. I'm surprised by how fast the time flies by, but when it's only an hour left until we'll close, worry appears in my mind again. They were supposed to come here to eat dinner.

"Nora", someone calls and I get more scared by the timing of my worries than Stefan's voice that came out of nowhere. He's standing in the door. "We had a change of plans, you can come over to our house when you're done here."

I nod to show that I heard him, then continue with work. Still thinking though. What brought that change of plans, did something happen? I force the questions out of my head, I have better things to waste brain cells on. Because getting involved with others' business isn't my thing. If they want to tell me, then they can.

* * *

They obviously don't feel the need to tell me what happened. Elena seems to be fine, but there's one surprising thing. Someone else is here, and that someone else is a vampire named Rose. She seems nice, but she doesn't talk to me much. I have a feeling she had something to do with Elena's disappearance, but if she did, it appears I won't get to know about it.

Everyone is here, and they start to talk about school. Well except for Damon and Rose, who leave the table, gaining suspicious looks from some of us, me definitely included. I sit there and listen to them, actually pretty interested in everything. I never had that normal high school experience, but listening to them talking about it, makes me for the first time ever feel like I actually missed something.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! Sadly, this is the last chapter I wrote beforehand, but I'm gonna try to make time to write new chapters, and I will finish the story, I promise. But please review, and please tell me what you think could happen next, because to be honest I've forgotten what I had planned to make out of this story since I haven't been writing on it in a very long time (I blame writer's block).


End file.
